


Deep into the dungeons

by cloudstreff1



Category: J.R.R. Tolkien - Fandom, something of mine
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, Dungeons, First Love, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Palace, Poems, Revenge, Unknown Love, Valley, Wars, dark halls, deep hate, new king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudstreff1/pseuds/cloudstreff1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of troy's father he Decides to seek revenge by killing the king of hillring's valley ,<br/>too bad that some unknown Thieves went before him with a great battle , what shall troy do ?<br/>fight side by side with Thieves and seek an easy revenge or helping his old homeland and ... that Angelic creature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep into the dungeons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuwaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/gifts), [Anki_Shai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/gifts).



_My dear "reader" you must be wondering who am I ? , MY NAME DOES NOt MATTER ._

_but ... all that i can say is_

_I'm a  ghost who remain to relive a story from its grave._

_A story will craft in your brain , and upon your dreams_

_None of us will forget …………_

An angel in a demon form " "

In the name of hell , where the night is coming , and the dreams are waving to say good bay   .

When the train of pain went to the station of sickness , and the

People in there are falling in madness.

Yearning !  denying!

Don't you wanna see the end of our days be upon us?

No !, no indeed , you are a fool and young but it's not an excuse.

All you need is to find someone will never forget the real you .

***some folk we never forget***

***some kind we never forgive ***

Someone will take your cold hand through the darkness to another world of lightness.

***we will fight as long as we live ***

_This is a story of a young man, a hero and a legend ._

 

**_______________________**

Long time ago in the middle century ,the old ages, more specific .

The second age , when a greed king lived to rule but not to tell .

A king ruled the city of hillring  while it shined and burned in the middle of fire .

It was attacked by thugs ( homeless outcasts)

The battle continued till the men Came close to the defeat .

Through the burning lanterns ,there was a shadow .

A shadow belonged to a man .

The man choked by his own breath .

Due the battle in front of his eyes ,

With a powerful strength he pulled the hilt of his sword and joined the war.

Cutting a throat after another , the people of the valley looked with their mouths wide open ,the young man start screaming and yelling for help!

" wake up people this is not my battle , COME ON! "he said with a loud deep  tone .

They gathered as one great army with the young man as a leader .

Across the breeze , beneath the light of the dying moon .

They won ..

When the dawn was shown , the humans were merry while building

What had Destroyed , the women start singing in pleasure.

(similar to this )

_" oh darling come and party , welcome to hillring's valley ._

_Eat and drink all day long , where the darkness doesn't belong ._

_Due a young man was shown , in the beginning of dawn ._

_Saved our souls , and Slaughtered our foes ._

_Oh darling come and party , welcome to hillring's valley."_

_(after a very long time )_

 The feast took a place after midday , the men were sitting the place up , while the women were Preparing the food .

The young man was as helpful as the strong men considering his slender body and his long hair .

He was handsome, a tall man with a strong shoulders , his black thick hair was as dark as night , his deep blue eyes were as pure as seas ,

So white , so pale ,so bright his skin was .{( you may think of  **guy of gisborne** )}

You can say he was an example for charm and beauty .

The night was falling through the feast ,

The ranger was glad but couldn't smile , he was in a quest a dangerous one.

And couldn't waste time by playing around . a man to his sight a really beautiful one.

" what's filling your head lad ?" said the man, the ranger didn't say anything for a while for he was busy exploring the feature

. " none of your    concern ." the ranger repeat , the man was no fool " will it is, sense I'm the lord of these lands " he said with a smirk on his face . "so you are the ruler ?" said with a suspicion look , it will be pityness  to kill him .

"oh .no no I'm just  an ally not more or less , I'm lord Rozel by the way "

"troy, without a surname " after a moment of silent he said .

" Oh , I'm sure you have one young ranger , no need to hide yourself in here we are all a one big family , after all " there was an evil stare on the lord's face .

*damn ,I have to be careful  * troy said to himself while thinking for a response " thank you but I don't have what you can call , a family "

the closeness was unbearable between the two of them .

" oh you smash my heart , don't worry about it i can be your uncle , hmm , I always wanted to have a child , lucky me . any way …

i live in the royal palace, you can be my guest as much as you can and wish , my doors are always open for young children and …family.  "

" I'm no child to you , but I thank you my lord , for having me as a member of you  regardful family " he said with a bow and a  respectful look .

" very well , I should go now , enjoy your evening , if you feel like you don't, then will you have fun for me  "

He said with a  hand on the shoulder while a sad smile covered his face and then he left .

*ah mahal , this was a headache , it ends up better  than I thought, why the hell does he smell like flowers? *

      ------------

 

Hours were passing and the ranger start losing his patience ,he must see the king … he must kill him  , he must revenge for the death of his beloved father , for what the DAMN king did to him .

Then the sound of Rozel cleared him mind .

" my dearest  males and females , tonight we are Celebrating  occasion of …" he said while giving the ranger a deadly look with a smile .

He sighed and Continued " we won in an unexpected battle ,

Because of our young ranger Troy of the valley .

I believe, since he is one of us now  "

The crowd cheered with happiness ." I know , I know how lucky we are for having such a hero , but now it's time , be wide for our great King Tharan " he said the last part with a whimpering sound.

The deep eyes of the ranger widened By the title , his eyes fell upon the form of the king with a stunned .

He was strong and magnificent , but short , maybe because of the passing years ? , a long white Beard  with a golden crown , he was walking like a BALROG and Staring like a Thirsty NAZGṻL , the poor young man was almost terrifying  ,but only for a second. when the king started speaking with a mighty voice " good evening my kin , I hope  you are merry …." He said with a smile and through an eye blink it turned to a  suspicion look. "now where is that hero of yours ?" then he filled his mouth with a huge piece of meat while eating like a wild pig .

The ranger felt as he was about to throw up , but  Instead he stood up lifting his chin up to the night sky "  I owe you my Apologies , your majesty , I did not have the right To spoil your city . though you did NOT! help your people in the appropriate method"

He said with a smirk and a Cynical way . and by this the people start whispering like bees. "SILENCE !! " the king Shouted and everyone stopped talking "  you are brave young ranger , give me one reason to  Stop me from cutting of your pretty head " the ranger

 stared deep into the lord's eyes ' who was sitting on the king's right side' then back to the king. " you

 cannot cut off someone's head in the middle of your  Celebration"

the ranger said with a smirk .  " very well " said the king while Scratching his long beard . " then amuse me and my kin " the ranger sighed , he knew what the Bastard wanted .  "and what can I do for your majesty ? " the king looked at him with hatefulness look ." sing , Due your deep voice I'm sure you have the Ability to , or are you just a filth?" he Questioned the Ranger ." as you wish ,Oh king of the valley " the ranger took a deep breath and start singing.

_" THE king he was on carven throne…_

_In many years beneath the sun ._

_With golden roof and silver  floor …_

_And rooms of light behind his doors ._

_The shadows lies upon his jewels …_

_The darkness Spread pass by the halls  ,_

_Under rocks and under trees …_

_Under the valley dark and deep ._

_………_

_THE lord he was on mountains cold …_

_In fountains Counting coins ._

_Flames under moon …_

_Torches through stars ._

_Elves and dwarves wanted Their Share  …_

_But greediness has already spread._

_To have Justice slay the thief …_

_And lit your people rest in peace ._

_In shining lands of Crystal prim._ _"_

The king seemed confused raising an eyebrow.

the ranger was laughing "what not suitable for you  _king_ ,maybe a nice poem will do so "

troy stood on the large table with an arrow in his hand .

" you speak of honor and loyalty ..

never know you were a fuckin' royalty …

you hid beneath the walls of dignity …

are you fucking kidding me !!

you throw orders like do this and that …

so here I am cursing you and those who are bad …

shall my doom be upon you and upon what you call a pride . 

now for my revenge , any last words ?" the ranger said with a wide smile ." I  Guess not " . THEN without a Warning he shouted  an

arrow  among the king's eyes . and now the king is dead .

the women started yelling , children Began to cry and men took their swords Waiting for orders, and that's what the lord Gave  them " get hold of  The traitor ! ." the ranger knew they were many and he is one , so he  Choose what's for  the best , which is to give in .

the guards tied him up , then he made an eye contact with Rozel .

 something was wrong, the lord was laughing ?, like he knew this was going to Happen … does that  Means !! … that vile nasty wicked lord , he knew I intended to kill the damn king tharan .

"  Throw him DEEP INTO THE DUNGEONS . let him remain there and rot  , we will Get rid of him soon enough ".

The dungeons of the Crystal palace  , It had known of how  frightful it was with that Deadly gray color . . .

AN OLD WALLS MADE BY THE FROZEN volcanic STONES TOO STRONG THAT NOTHONG CAN Destroy it , WHILE THE GATES HAD BUILT BY Uranium , THE BAD THINGS DID NOT STOPPED till HERE , THE Bars WERE THE WORST, it was made by pure silver , unbreakable ,the only light there was the flames of lanterns and nothing else .

On the cold stony floor , he was lying  .

Then there was a sound ,  steps ? … maybe .

Or it was a  crawling axe ? , the ranger thought that he could try his luck  .

After a minute  he start rolling his eyes , that was unexpected .

When he saw the lord walking In his direction , the ranger Gave him a wide smile ," What holds your mind, young troy ?" said the lord while retuning the smile .

" I'm concerned over the valley" . Rozel looked down at him .

(   since the lord was taller than the ranger )

" oh my dear NEPHEW do not concern yourself , I will rule  the valley as no one ruled before and no one will do after  ."

" yes , I know and I'm so sure of it , but … with a dress and a high heel I don't  know… I do not think being a king will Suits you . " he waggled his eyebrows with a laugh .

The lord was looking like a fool , for the ranger it was a Priceless moment  .

he Came close to the Bars only an inch between their faces looking deep into the lord's ancient bright eyes , And whispered " you do not get it , do you … LADY Rozel ?" he said with a wink , that made the lord looks like a tomato with all the shades of red due the embarrassment .

*Oooh , Mahal this is really priceless * the ranger thought so until ….

The lord said ." Curse you !! , you Little piece of Shit , How dare you to reduce my position , tomorrow , when the  twilight will reaches it revolution , I WILL be a king , and my first word is to kill you the same way I killed your Pathetic father and you will Beg me for my Mercy  As did your mother once " the last part was merely like   a curse .

The eyes of the ranger  Filled with tears  that looked as a poisoned blood , the heat on his eyes Grew , his teeth rubbed  against each other .

He felt the fever running through his  veins .

"you … YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU !!"

The ranger had no idea where did he found his

. strength to speak

" oh dear , it's good to know that you have a dark side as much as I do ".

" I'm not like you , I will never be a disloyal  freak like you "

 the ranger said while spitting on Rozel's face .

"DO NOT speak TO ME OF LOYALTY , after what your filthy father did to me …. "

"MY FATHER WAS A GREAT MAN DON'T YOU DARE " .

THE LORD START LOOSING HIS Patience .

" aaaah , I  Forgot as they say _like father like son_ , both of you are the same …"

He said with a whispering breath  ,and Continued with a louder tone .

" I Warned your father of what his actions may bring , but ' no' he was seeking for the might and that gold … gold beyond measure , anyway where is he now ?.. dead ".

The ranger was boiling for the need , the need to stick a blade in his eye and pull it out .

Then he heard a familiar words came from the lord's rosy lips .

" _if you lost me close your eyes …_

_I'll be right behind your mind …_

_So make it through your heart …_

_Till you find me ,_

_For sure ._

The ranger said with flames around him .

" You have no right to speak my mother's words "

" will … as long as You're taking care of your behavior  I won't … now excuse me there are orders I must give , since you will refuse to give me a good bay kiss ….. Farewell young ranger , you were a great warrior and a handsome one indeed  " .

" NO , wait ….wait please ".

For that the lord turned his back and remain .

Showing his proud shoulders and the silky hair of his , that's looked like a running river and a color between gold and silver ,

" any last wishes ? " the lord said with his back still on the ranger . " were you the one who killed my parents ?"

"  for that… young troy you will have your answer when you will put your sword upon my neck and I shall see the death within my soul " .

when the ranger wanted to ask him something the lord was leaving with only a shadow remained .  

time passed slow , and troy was still thinking of the lord he did not know why until he fell in a restless sleep .

    

  

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to keep the names as thorin and thranduil for i love these two and i ship them ,  
> but some people don't like it. x(


End file.
